Control
by ThorCanThrowHisHammer
Summary: Because even the God of Thunder could relinquish control sometimes. Tumblr prompt.


Jane could kiss Tony for soundproofing Stark Tower (Affectionately nicknamed "Avengers Tower") had her mouth not already been occupied by Thor's.

Her back pressed against the wall, Jane slapped wandering hands away from her front clasp bra and chuckled around Thor's lips when he groaned.

"Down, boy."

The Asgardian laughed. Not many could be so demanding toward him. Not many would dare try.

He moved his mouth back to her, this time down her throat, when he felt her hands travel from his biceps to his chest where they gave a shove. Looking up in surprise at Jane, Thor couldn't help the smirk, slowly making it's way onto his face. If that's how she wanted to play, then by all means.

Knowing Jane could use every ounce of strength in her small body and he still wouldn't budge were he opposed to doing so, Thor stepped back and allowed his lover to keep pushing till she had him where she wanted him.

Watching Thor fall into a sitting position on the foot of his -_their_- bed, even the fiercely independent, Jane Foster could admit how sexy it was having the God of Thunder at her control. She couldn't imagine there were many women in his past that Thor had dropped the Alpha-Male disposition for.

Straddling her massive boyfriend's hips, Jane reconnected their mouths and sought the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up his chest when she found it. Not one to be difficult -with her, at least- Thor broke the kiss and lifted his arms to make the removal of garment easier, making Jane smile.

When he was naked from the waist up, she pushed him down to his back, chuckling when, again, Thor attempted to undress her. Grabbing his wrists, Jane held his hands at his side.

"Stop, unless you want this to be over before it starts," she smiled sweetly.

Thor looked personally affronted, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Feeling him relax underneath her, a sign of his submission, Jane smirked and moved her hands to her blouse, undoing the buttons as slowly as possible and savoring in the tortured groan from beneath her. Choosing not to remove the shirt, yet, leaving barely a glimpse of her lace clad breasts for Thor's viewing, Jane leaned down to kiss him again.

An ample distraction while her hands went to his jeans.

Distraction or none, however, Thor certainly noticed when the button of his trousers was popped open and his lover took her time in lowering the zipper.

Breaking her kiss, Thor mumbled,"You will end me, Jane Foster."

The brunette smiled, "That's the idea, Thor Odinson."

His short laugh was cut off in a gasp when Jane's hand went underneath his pants and wrapped itself around him.

Squeezing him with her right hand, Jane put her left to work in pulling his jeans off and out of her way. She wasn't sure why she was still surprised that Thor had yet to take to boxers, but she was definitely appreciative of that now. There was no need for more obstruction.

Jane continued to pleasure him with her hand till Thor began to move his hips.

"Tease," he growled out.

Ignoring her disgruntled lover, Jane stood to quickly remove his pants the rest of the way and tear her shirt off. Thor could only watch the brunette slowly take off her own trousers before reclaiming her perch on his lap.

Jane contrasted the hard kiss she bestowed on her boyfriend with the slow, gentle movement of her hips over his.

"Mm, damn it all." The blonde pressed his head back into the bed.

Jane could only laugh as for the third time, her boyfriend went for her bra. Halting her hips and sitting back up straight, she merely glanced down and the wandering hands dropped back to his sides.

"Men. You never learn."

Thor would have loved to have laughed at the comment as he was sure it was made in jest, but all of his blood was flowing farther down and he just couldn't bring himself to focus.

"Please," He gasped out when Jane moved her hips just once over him with more force than she had before.

Finally getting what she was looking for, Jane leaned down and pecked the Thunderer's mouth. "Please, what, baby?"

"Jane," Thor **wanted **to tell her what she wanted to hear. He really did, but the now continuous grinding of her body made speaking more difficult than it should be.

Sighing, Jane spoke sweetly, her own breathing now coming in small pants.

"Thor, what do you want?"

It took all of his strength, but Thor refrained from grabbing at her again, fearing the consequences. If only she'd let him take matters into his own hands. He could _show _her what he wanted. Not that she wasn't already aware.

Jane had found Thor's almost shyness to be endearing. He'd never had any problem speaking his peace outside _and _in the bedroom. But, put a man in a situation he's not accustomed to and watch how he changes.

Taking mercy on him, Jane gave him one last opportunity or her current game be damned, she'd let him take her anyway he wanted.

"Come on, Thor. Tell me what you want."

Then all of Thor's reservedness broke like the Bifrost under Mjolnir.

"Jane," he said, looking strait into her eyes. "Fuck me."

Moaning in shock, Jane couldn't remove her panties quickly enough. There were many ways she expected him to convey what he said, but those words weren't one of them.

And hearing her ever proper Asgardian boyfriend, clearly and without hesitation, use such an Earth like term had her so very hot.

Later, neither of them would be able to quite recollect who had cried out louder when Jane had sank her body down, taking all of him, but they certainly remembered how it felt.

"Oh my god!" Jane would normally have laughed at the irony of her exclamation, but words was something she was no longer very aware of.

"Jane!" Thor could only be thankful he was still partially understandable.

No more teasing, no more hesitation, Jane moved her hips and rode him and suddenly, she could see why people of Ancient times mistook the Asgardians for Gods.

No longer were Thor's hands slapped away when he tore her bra off, with no consideration for any ire Jane might have later, and she most definitely didn't slap him when he palmed her breasts and increased the stimulation for her.

The two moved as smoothly as a well oiled (no pun intended) machine. Thor let her maintain majority of the control as she lifted and slammed back down on him, moving faster and harder as her body demanded it and in return, Thor was given free reign with touching her. Only when he tried to sit up and give himself some leverage did Jane shove him back down, the warrior too surprised to resist.

Apparently, the scientist had taken a liking to the dominant role. Thor would have to remember that for future reference.

Jane received no complaints as long as she didn't stop. And she _had _no complaints when Thor's ever wandering hands roamed her body. Cupping her breasts, brushing against her nipples, gripping her hips, and then one hand shifting to work between her legs.

Yes, Thor had anticipated, _that _particular spot would earn him no ill will.

Only when she was so close to release that she could practically touch it, did Jane let Thor gain a small bit of leverage, just enough to thrust up into her and intensify the sensations.

And hours later, when the two laid sweaty, sated, and happy, did Jane allow herself to laugh.

"May I inquire as to what is so amusing, milady?" Thor lifted himself to rest his head on his hand, his elbow supporting him, and smiled down at Jane.

Curled up with her favorite Asgardian, barely concealed by red silk sheets that Darcy had gifted them ("The man wears a **bright red cape **and manages to pull it off.I thought they'd be appropriate.") Jane rolled to her back and glanced upward.

"Nothing. Just impressed is all."

"Impressed?"

"Mhm. With myself. I got you to say 'Fuck'."

Now understanding her thought processes, Thor, himself, chuckled. "Had I known the reaction it would invoke, I would have done so much earlier in our courtship."

Giggling, Jane replied, "I know it's a bit immature, but I love it when you speak slang."

Her laughter was only silenced when Thor took her mouth with his and gently laid his body atop hers. It would seem the tables were turning.


End file.
